


A short way home to the flat we share

by Spaceytrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), Romance, Sex, The Bus Stop Scene (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: Their hands are clasped together. A first for them. They’ve never done that before, or well they never dared to do it before, but after everything that happened with the Apocadidn’t, they gave into their need to feel the other. Everything was the same but also so very different. There was no need to keep a distance for a start, at least not for tonight.The bus ride home and Crowley and Aziraphale's night at Crowley's flat.





	A short way home to the flat we share

Their hands are clasped together. A first for them. They’ve never done that before, or well they never dared to do it before, but after everything that happened with the Apocadidn’t, they gave into their need to feel the other. Everything was the same but also so very different. There was no need to keep a distance for a start, at least not for tonight.

  
Aziraphale let out a soft sigh and glanced at his companion. Crowley head was turned towards the window, probably taking in the scenery of the place they fought so hard to keep. He was slouching in his seat and exuded a calm and relaxed energy, but Aziraphale knew better. After 6000 years, he got pretty good at reading Crowley’s face even with his sunglasses on. The taut muscles around his mouth and the slight tension in the other’s shoulder were clear signs that his relaxed act was just that, an act. Plus, Crowley was holding Aziraphale’s hand in a pretty strong grip.

“Do you think Adam will have problems with his powers or will they have vanished now that he denied his parentage?” Aziraphale asked softly, to disturb the pressing silence that had somehow overtaken the whole bus. He also wanted to know what Crowley’s thoughts were on the matter, but he mainly asked to get the other out of his mood.

Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale. “I don’t know, angel. He might have lost his powers, or he might not. But I don’t think he will cause any problems now. The most that will happen, if he kept his powers, is that Tadfield will continue to have the perfect weather, else Down Below would probably have done something”

The Angel nodded, that did seem reasonable. Crowley though didn’t make any advances to keep the conversation flowing, which quite frankly worried Aziraphale a bit. In a kind of instinctive action, he stroked over the other’s hand with his thumb, trying to ease the stress of the demon.

  
In his peripheral vision he saw a small smile grace the red head’s face, which in return made Aziraphale smile softly too.

  
Suddenly he felt very tired. The stress of the almost Apocalypse finally catching up. He let out a soft yawn, (and if asked later on he would swear that the next thing he did was just because he had been so tired) and slowly let his head fall onto the other’s shoulder and rested it there, closing his eyes.  
Crowley thankfully didn’t flinch at that and only glanced over, still smiling a little, and then turned back to the window to continue watching the scenery that almost got destroyed.

* * *

After around an hour the bus stopped, and the demon softly tried to wake his friend.

“Angel, we’re here. Wake up”, he murmured and shook Aziraphale gingerly.

Slowly but steadily the blonde opened his eyes. And with that opening came the realisation where, or particularly on whom he had fallen asleep.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my dear boy. I didn’t mean to falls asleep on your shoulder. I hope I haven’t put you through any discomfort”

“Don’t worry, but we really should get a move on before the driver realizes he was never meant to drive to London”

“Ah yes, certainly” and with that Aziraphale stood up from his seat and after waiting for his companion to do the same, stepped out of the bus. Not before thanking their driver for his time and effort, of course.

He looked around his surroundings. True to his word the bus driver had dropped them off in Mayfair, right in front of Crowley’s flat. Aziraphale hadn’t been there often, only two or three times in total, as they always chose to meet in St. James Park or at his bookshop in Soho. It was a nice neighbourhood and the streets were pretty much empty, or as empty as any London street could be in the dead of the night.  
Aziraphale glanced over to Crowley and seeing that the other was looking at him too, with what would have been a nervous expression if his glasses wouldn’t cover parts of his face.

“I meant it you know. You can stay here. No need to get a hotel room or something, except if that is what you want, then of course you can do that too. But I thought, even though Upstairs and Below have left us alone for now, they’re probably still royally pissed off at our involvement and plan something, so we could prepare for it or something?”, babbled Crowley.

True to his word he was worried what their respective head offices had in store for them but that wasn’t the reason he wanted Aziraphale to stay. No, the real reason was far more personal and one he wouldn’t give up on his own. He simply didn’t want to part from his friend so soon, not after everything that happened today. Not after the burning bookshop and the almost end of the world.

  
Honestly Aziraphale felt the same. Parting so soon after everything seemed unreasonable, but he found it hard not to think about what his side would say if they knew he would rather spend the night with a demon than alone thinking about what he had done. Crowley was right though. Their superiors wouldn’t simply let their stand with humanity slide, and they needed to plan for it. Well it was as good a reason as any to rationalize staying with Crowley.

“You’re right. They won’t leave us alone for long and we do need to plan”, he answered the demon and took the first steps towards Crowley’s building.  
The demon followed a bit perplexed. That had been easy, he honestly had thought it would take more than that to persuade the other to stay. Nonetheless he was pleased that they wouldn’t have to part so soon after all.

He passed the blonde on his way and opened his flat door after reaching his floor. He walked in until he got suddenly reminded, thanks to the pile of goo that was formerly known as Ligur in his hallway, of what had taken place in his home that day.  
His face went ashen and he felt kind of sick. Sure, he didn’t really feel remorse about the other demon, or at least not a lot but it was still a shock to see his evil deed right there in front of him. All he could do was stare at it. It had suddenly, without conscious thought, become all he could focus on.

  
Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and the pile of goo vanished. After a soft and reassuring press on his shoulder he felt like he could breathe more freely again. Not that he needed to, but it had become quite the habit, just like sleeping regularly.

“Hastur and Ligur came after me, once they found out they sent the wrong kid to Megiddo after all these years. Had to use holy water. That was what I wanted it for. You know for worst case scenarios”, the demon mumbled, still not feeling entirely like himself.

“I assumed so, but I was scared nonetheless.”, he heard the Angel whisper, and realized that he was closer than he had thought he actually was.

“What were you scared about? I wouldn’t just top myself. I’m far too suave for that”, Crowley answered more cheekily than he actually felt to get some sense of control of himself back. He turned around to face Aziraphale, letting the hand from the other fall from his shoulders.

“I know but still. I was so scared of losing you. Always have been. You mean a lot to me, my dear”, answered Aziraphale softly. It was more than he had wanted to say but it felt right and surprisingly kind of freeing in this moment.

“You mean a lot to me too, Angel”, whispered Crowley back.

Screw what their respective offices had to say. By heavens he wanted to kiss Crowley right here and there and if he was going to fall because of that it would be worth it. What had holding back all these years brought them? Just more pain and misery than necessary.  
With his mind finally made up Aziraphale slowly put his hand on the other’s cheek and leaned forwards to kiss him. The demon met the Angel halfway and their lips finally found each other after 6000 years of waiting and denying.  
It was a short and sweet kiss, but it left both celestial beings breathless. After they parted Aziraphale, whose face took on a soft rose tint, stroked the other’s cheek softly and removed his sunglasses slowly, so that Crowley could stop him if he so wanted, with his other hand. A dazed smile grazed the demon’s lips.

“I wanted to do that for so long”, Crowley whispered with a croaky voice. Still very much dazed about what had happened.

“I though about it for a long time but was never courageous enough to do it. Now things changed. We’re on our side and I would not want it any other way. If heaven wants to punish me for loving you, so be it. I don’t see what’s so bad about that”

Crowley promptly kissed him again, barely letting the other finish talking. Wrapping his arms around his angel, to pull him even closer. He felt hands slide over his neck, which promptly made him shudder, and into his hair, carving through it. This elected a small moan out of Crowley, which Aziraphale used to deepen the kiss. Their tongues stroked over each other, discovering the other’s mouth.  
Crowley slid his hands under Aziraphale’s coat and pulled his dress shirt our of his trousers. He needed to feel Aziraphale. He needed to feel all of him. His hands moved under the light blue shirt and finally found skin. The Angel let out a soft moan and broke the kiss.  
A soft blush was visible on Aziraphale’s face and his lips were slightly swollen and glistening from their recent activities. Crowley licked over his own lips and wanted to feel the other even more now.  
They hold their gaze for a short while, trying to get their breathing in control, until Crowley slowly unbuttoned the blonde’s waistcoat, still holding up the eye contact. Aziraphale helped to shrug off his coat and waistcoat and pulled the demon closer again, to kiss him. After they broke apart once more, Crowley kissed along the other’s neck up to his ear.

“Let’s make an effort”, he whispered seductively and felt a shudder run through Aziraphale. The angel promptly kissed him passionately and pulled of the black blazer, Crowley had been wearing.  
They kissed and discarded their clothes one by one, breathing harder and faster. After a short while they were standing on Crowley’s hallway, with just their underwear on.

“Bed. Now”

“Now, now, someone is getting bossy. Lost your heavenly patience, have you?”, answered Crowley cheekily but already pulled them towards his bed.

He laid down on his black satin sheets and pulled Aziraphale on top of him, kissing him again.  
Crowley let his hands roam over the other’s back and sides, slipping his hands into the white boxer’s stroking over the round and perfect ass he found. This made Aziraphale moan loudly and break their kiss. He started to kiss along Crowley’s collarbone and tried to take off the demon’s red boxers. He needed him now.

  
Crowley let his hand slip out from the underwear, which elected a soft disappointed sound from his partner, to help shrug off his own clothing. He grabbed the other to pull him closer and kiss him passionately, his hands pulling off the only piece of clothing that remained. After both were finally entirely naked, Crowley wrapped his legs around the waist of his Angel and let out a moan when their erections finally came in contact with each other.

  
Aziraphale too couldn’t hold back a moan and had to break their kiss once again. He looked Crowley in the eyes and smiled, while one of his hands reached downwards and stroked both of their members.

  
This made the both of them moan loudly and Crowley softly cursed and closed his eyes, not able to keep them open any longer.  
Aziraphale slowly started to move a bit, so that their erections rubbed along each other pleasantly, while still touching both respectively with his hand. He kissed Crowley again, licking over the demon’s lips to gain entry, which was promptly given.  
Their breathing got faster and lauder, only stopping the hungry kisses to let out soft moans. Aziraphale’s movements got more erratic as they both reached closer to the end.

“Fuck”, cried out Aziraphale and closed his eyes when they both finally reached their peak. Their auras exploded and they could feel the ecstasy and love from the other for a short but blissful moment.  
They were breathing very heavily and after a short minute of catching his breath, Aziraphale rolled over to lie next to Crowley on the bed but grabbed the demon’s hand so he wouldn’t lose contact completely.

“We certainly made quite the effort”, murmured Crowley exhausted but with a smirk on his face. Aziraphale just answered with a soft smile.

* * *

They had both cleaned themselves up and dressed in their respective underwear and were now lying in Crowley’s bed under the blanket, cuddling with each other.

“We still need to think of a plan”, said Aziraphale. He didn’t really want to bring it up, but they needed to discuss it. He wouldn’t lose Crowley, not after finally taking the last step forward in their relationship.

“Way to kill the mood”, came the answering grumble and with a more serious tone. “They won’t simply forget about this. I don’t know about your lot, but Hell will surely want to make an example of me. It won’t just be demotion or torture. I killed Ligur.”

“Mine aren’t so happy about me either and I already got a demotion once before. They won’t do it again. Do you think they will want to kill us?”, Aziraphale was getting worried. It certainly was a possibility. He had helped to stop the apocalypse and Gabriel and the rest of the archangels weren’t exactly happy with him. Hadn’t been for a while, actually. He hoped it wouldn’t go that far but he couldn’t rule it out entirely. Not anymore. Not after everything that happened.

“Probably. I don’t know, but we should plan for the worst-case scenario, don’t you think? They’re going to use holy water on me…”

“…and hellfire on me, if they want to kill me, that is”

They were silent for a while, trying to think of a way to survive it.

Suddenly Crowley sat up a bit: “I know! What if we changed our bodies? I get into yours and you get into mine”, this was accompanied with a seductive eyebrow wiggle, “We then just have to act like each other, and they won’t know what hit them!”  
Aziraphale thought about it. It was a good idea, but it had so many risks. What if they couldn’t convince their respective sides that they are who they said there were? What if they won’t even try to irrevocably kill them but do something else. Yet he also couldn’t think of a better plan.

“It could work. We would have to be extremely careful though”

“We will be. Don’t worry. It’s a good plan and we know each other good enough to fool them”, Crowley answered. He of course also had doubts, but it was their only chance to come out of this alive, so he tried not to think about them.

He laid back down and pulled Aziraphale closer. Suddenly feeling very tired and worn out.

“Let’s get some sleep and tomorrow we trick heaven and hell to leave us alone”, and with that final statement he closed his eyes and, shortly after, fell into a sweet slumber.  
Aziraphale watched Crowley for a while and tried not to worry about their plan, but even the angel who never slept much felt tired and slipped into slumber a short while after the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their dog has already written a story like that but I wanted to have a go at it too. Mostly to get back into writing. Also this is the first time ever writing smut for me, so it's probably pretty bad but I tried.  
> One would think after having read the boook 4 times and having seen the show countless times I'd have them down to a t but nope :)


End file.
